My Shadow
by ilyilyx3
Summary: “Be my shadow?” she asked. “I’ll have to fight many people for that position, but I guess I could, as long as your mine.” He reasoned. Songfic to 'My Shadow', By: Demi Lovato. TxG


**A s****ongfic to the song 'My Shadow' by Demi Lovato. I totally love her music. It's awesome. Even if she only has four songs out. You guys should listen try it. Haha. It sounds like I'm advertising for her. x) Enjoy!**

**My Shadow**

**Nobody's POV-**

She never looked down. She always kept her head up, and high. She was Troy Bolton's girlfriend. Half of the 'It Couple' and the girl everyone was jealous of. She knew this. She knew even better than to show people that she had a weaker side to her. One that barely anyone else ever saw.

This week had been a different story. She couldn't help but let her head hang lower than usual. Her father had died the week before, and she just couldn't comprehend it. He was the rock in her life. He was always there for her, but now, he wasn't. He was gone.

She was dressed in black again today. Her facial expressions were sad, and depressed, her self esteem was barely there. She was quiet, and she didn't talk to anyone. Not to any of her friends, or even the 'Golden Boy' himself. She really kept herself secluded from everyone. It seemed like she was only a shell of who she was. It was like her dad took a part of her away, with him.

The moment she reached the rooftop, was the very moment, she actually looked down for once. That was then she noticed that there was only one thing that would stay constant in her life. And that one thing was her shadow. She thought about it, and realized that at the moment being her father, would be the shadow in her life. He would always watch over her, and be there for her. She smiled at the thought.

_I__ glanced upon the ground today,  
I__ noticed something, it followed me,  
Along the way. A__ figure of gray,  
Impersonating every move I __make._

She sat down on one of the benches that were perched against the railing. She opened her bag, took out a sketching pad. She flipped through the pictures, and saw sketches she had done of her family, her friends, and her boyfriend. She started to cry at the sight of her father's pictures, but the one of the last pictures in particular, made her smile.

Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs, she looked up, and saw him. He smiled sympathetically at her, as she placed her bag and pad, on the floor, making room for him to sit beside her. She patted the now clear spot, as he sat down and engulfed her in a hug. She laid her head on his chest, slightly crying, as he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close to him. She hugged him back, and closed her eyes, smiling slightly as he started to whisper comforting things in her ear. He knew that she wouldn't talk to him just yet. He knew that he had to wait before she'd open up. He just held onto her.

After a while, she slowly lifted herself from his grasp, to see a hurt look on his face. Bad thoughts were running through his mind, since she had almost never gotten out of his grasp, unless he told her to. She saw his distressed face, and sniffled, as she smiled softly, and shook her head. She reached for her sketch book she had recently placed on the ground, and showed him what she was looking at.

He looked down, and saw a sketch of him, her, with her dad, side by side, standing at a park. He looked at her questionably, as she flipped to the next page. The sketch was now of one with her and him, both in the same position of the last picture. The two were standing opposite of each other, both smiling. They looked like they were mirroring each other. But her dad was nowhere to be found. He frowned a little, but slowly smiled as he eventually understood the meaning of the two sketches she had done. He quickly embraced her again, careful to not damage the meaningful pad in any way.

_F__or now, we'll call it my shadow,  
A__nd inside, will you replace it?  
S__o__ you'll be with me every where I go._

He started to whisper in her ear again. What he was saying, was quickly registering through her head. She smiled, and nodded her head, every once in a while, to show that she was indeed listening to what he was saying. Though she had stopped listening at the first five sentences he said.

They all meant the same thing. She just had to comprehend them one by one. She loved analyzing everything she could. After his twenty-third sentences, she finished analyzing the first five. She smiled brightly, as she shifted slight out of his grasp, and kissed him. He grinned into the kiss, extremely happy that he had finally gotten her to smile bigger than the small one; she was trying to pass off.

_S__entences of yours,  
Running throughout my head,_

He loosened his grip on her, and pulled her on his lap. He then placed his arms around her waist, and deepened the kiss, as he felt her tread her hands through his hair, pulling him in closer. He swirled his tongue around her mouth, exploring every spot, and then tangling it with her own. He soon started to nip on her bottom lip, making her whimper.

Moments later, when oxygen was heavily needed, they pulled apart. She took in deep breaths, trying to regulate her breathing, as he took the moment to start to sucking, and nipping at her neck, at all of her sensitive spots, leaving hickeys, and making it even harder to breathe for her. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of his lips on her neck.

She bit her lip, as she tried harder to regulate her breathing, but nothing worked. She opened her eyes as she stared at him, breathing hard, and deeply, when he stopped. The two looked into the other's eyes. That's when he saw the sadness in the depth of hers, he felt bad that he couldn't do anything to make it go away. What he didn't know was that he was already doing so, by just being there with her.

After ten minutes of pure silence, and their breathing was normal again, she sat up, and straddled him. She embraced him in a tight hug, as he responded to the hug, and nuzzled his whole face into her hair, as she settled herself in the crook of his neck. Both of them wished that the moment would never end. That they could stay wrapped in each other's arm forever, that they'd have each other for the rest of their lives.

She smiled, as he started to whisper sweet words to her ears again. The sadness in her, was slowly melting away. Though the empty spot in her heart was still there, it was slowly being mending, but with a new type of love. Not the fatherly kind, but the one that's hard to find, true love, from another person.

_S__earching for a chance to catch my breath,  
A__ never-en__ding dream.  
You'll become a part of me,  
D__ay or night, dark or light you'll be,  
T__aking over that thing called my shadow._

She laid her head in the crook of his neck, still smiling. But when a dreaded thought runs across her mind, her smiled soon faded, and turned into a frown. Thoughts of them breaking up and being separated swarmed around her head, as tears built up once again in her dark brown eyes.

The moment he felt tears reappearing on his distressed girlfriend's face, his own features saddened. He closed and reopened his eyes, as he started to rub up and down her back, trying to sooth her. When that didn't work, he tried to take the standard approach, just hold her, and allow her to let it all out again. He panicked when her sobs increased in volume, and her tears ran even faster.

He slowly lifted her off of his neck, and looked at her face. Taking one arm away from his hold on her, he carefully wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb, as his other arm rubbed her back. Her tears gradually decreased in amount, and speed, as he chose to kiss her softly on the lips again. After another moment of silence between the two, he wiped away all traces of her crying.

"What's wrong Brie?" he asked, softly caressing her cheek, as he kissed her forehead, letting it nuzzle into the crook of his neck again. She opened her mouth slightly to respond, but closed it and winced, when she heard the roaring of thunder. The two looked up at the sky, and saw that it was starting to rain feverishly.

She carefully got off of him, grabbed his hand, and interlaced them together. She pulled him towards the other side of the roof, under the big umbrellas. She sat them down, as she got back up, and ran back towards the bench. He looked at her in confusion, but when he saw her grab their belongings, he understood perfectly.

She smiled at him, as he turned on the light, attached to the pole of the umbrella. She quickly set their things down, as she sat down. He sat down on the floor beside her, as he gently took her hand in his, and intertwined them again.

"Are you okay now?" he questioned curiously. She nodded, as she smiled happily.

"As long as you're here, I'm great." She answered, as she pecked him on the lips, and looked up at the gloomy, and depressing weather. Somehow, she still felt cheerful though the weather sure wasn't. He looked up at the morose weather, silently beaming. He was extremely happy that she had finally talked to him for the first time in a week.

_A__nd what happens on the days that when,  
T__he cloud__s appear and fade away my shade?  
Oh__ that__'__s our cue babe.  
W__e'll run away to a place where,  
T__he sun always shines._

Turning her head back towards her boyfriend, she was met by his lips. Her eye automatically flutter shut, as did his. He gave her an incredibly earth-shattering kiss that made her melt right on the spot. She whimpered at the loss contact of his lips on hers. But sighed contentedly when she rested her head on his chest.

"Babe," she called him quietly, as he looked down, and saw her looking at him.

"Yeah Brie?" he answered.

"Promise me you'll never leave me?" she asked innocently, as he smiled brightly, and answered her.

"Til the end of time babe, 'til the end of time." She returned his bright smile, as she leaned her head on his chest, feeling much better than ever.

_That not even time could erase.  
Y__ou're my weakness babe.  
B__ut you give me strength,  
I need you, I__ need you,  
L__ike the blood in my veins._

"You know, I'm gonna hold you to that forever." She told him playfully.

"Good, because that's something I can actually keep my word to." He replied, as he slowly stroked his thumb over her knuckles.

"Could you promise me something else Troy?" she queried, he leaned his head down onto hers, breathing in and out slowly, as to remember the moment forever.

"What else Brie?"

_S__entences of yours,  
R__unning throughout my head,_

She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking back to when he first sat down beside her, as she reopened them. "Be my shadow?" she asked.

"I'll have to fight many people for that position, but I guess I could, as long as your mine." He reasoned.

"That I can do." She told him, as he sighed happily.

"Me too."

"Troy…" she called him once again.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." She stated proudly.

"And I love you more than that." He replied cockily, as he grinned. She playfully slapped him on the chest, as they both laughed. He lifted his head off of hers, and kissed her hair softly.

"We love each other the same amount!" She exclaimed, as he laughed again.

"Okay… but I still love you a tiny bit more than that." He claimed as took his hand, and showed her the tiny amount. She laughed, as he rest his head on top of hers again.

The two sat in a comfortable silence, watching the gloomy weather continue, as it eventually left their little suburb city. The two fell asleep together, after occasionally stealing a kiss or two every once in a while during their weather watching.

_S__earching for a c__hance to catch my breath.  
A__ never-ending dream,  
You'll become a part of me.  
D__ay or night, dark or light you'll be,  
T__aking over that thing called my shadow__…_

**Okay, what'd you guys think of that one? ****It's kinda confusing, but the ****metaphor****s should've helped****. (: Haha. ****It's kinda corny when she asks about the shadow part. Ehh, ****I wasn't going to post this one either, but yet again, my **_**annoying**_** friends made me. Have I ever told you how much I hate them? Yeah, I do. Hah, thanks for reading**** anyway. Sorry for any mistakes once again.  
**

**-Ilyilyx3**

**P.S. _The Mental Guy_ Readers, I'm almost done with chapter 2, so I'll post that up either tonight, or tomorrow the latest. (: **


End file.
